


Drawing Hearts

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Big Bang Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, First Dates, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Weddings, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Jesse McCree's a wedding photographer who has got one rule he lives by: he doesn't sleep with clients. Too bad Hanzo didn't get that memo...





	Drawing Hearts

Jesse McCree’s got one important rule about the wedding business: He doesn’t sleep with clients.

It seems like that would be a pretty obvious one, but given how long he’s been working the business, he’s quickly learned that people are wont to be less than professional when it comes to that one big, special day. Apparently, some people just didn’t get the memo that you don’t sleep with the bride or groom. Or their parents – that’s one he’s only _heard_ about. Easier to just make his rule and stick to it. Which _usually_ works.

He’d had absolutely no problems with sticking to that rule.

Up until today.

See, it was supposed to be routine. Meet with the brother of the groom to sort out the nitty-gritty details and sort out that pesky little contract. Brother’s paying for the photographer. It was all so simple, so routine.

Jesse’s not entirely sure when it all went wrong.

Actually no, that’s a lie. He knows _exactly_ when it went wrong.

Firstly, they’re meeting up at this artsy little tea house that Jesse had never heard of and had to turn to Google to figure out where he was going. Being more of a coffee drinker himself, he’d stared at the menu for an embarrassing amount of time before the nice young man behind the counter had given him a recommendation. He’d taken it, if only so he could stop staring at the board with a look of open-mouthed confusion on his face.

Shockingly, it tastes quite good. And Jesse’s pleased about that, so he settles in at a table with a nice view of the street to wait for his new client.

Secondly, what has to be _the_ most handsome man Jesse’s ever seen walks into the place.

He’s the epitome of Tall, Dark, and Handsome. Well, he’s not as tall as Jesse, but he’s got that whole dark and handsome thing under lock and key. Dark hair, pulled back, with a touch of grey at the temples that adds a whole lot of sophistication to him that Jesse knows he’ll never be able to pull off.

Then his stomach sinks into his stomach when, after placing his own order and chatting with the barista, he makes his way to Jesse’s table. His smile has Jesse’s stomach doing flip-flops even as it sinks down towards his feet.

“You’re Jesse McCree, I take it?”

His elbow knocks into his cup and nearly sends it splattering across the floor and Mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome’s shoes. Jesse manages to catch it at the last minute, nearly crushing the fragile paper construction in his too tight grip.

He’s got really nice eyes. Aristocratic features. Real distinguished. Makes Jesse’s heart hammer against his adam’s apple and butterflies to start fluttering in his stomach.

“Yeah! That’s me!”

Honestly, Jesse’s pretty surprised that his voice _didn’t_ come out sounding like a squeak. But his face is hot and he doesn’t doubt that he’s doing his best impression of a tomato.

He’s in such deep shit. It’s not even funny.

And Mister Hot n’Ready looks like he’s noticed. There’s a glint in his eyes that Jesse knows all too well and his mouth curves upwards with suppressed laughter.

It’s a _really_ good look on him.

“And you’re, uh, Hanzo, right?”

“Yes.” He takes the seat across from Jesse, crossing his legs and resting his folded arms on the table in front of him. “I’m sorry that this is all rather last minute, but my brother is not very good at planning.”

“No, no it’s fine! I mean, it’ll be extra cause it’s on short notice but – you’re laughing at me.”

“There’s no need to be so flustered, Jesse. I may call you Jesse, yes?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine.” Professional. He can manage that much, right? “So, uh, Hanzo, I guess we should discuss business, yeah?”

“If you insist.” Hanzo trails a finger along the edge of his cup, “Although, before we begin, I do have to admit, Jesse, that I do admire your work. It’s one of the reasons that I decided to hire you.”

“You – you know my work?”

Hanzo shrugs, “I’ve been following some of your freelance work. It’s quite good; you have an eye for colour, which I appreciate.”

“I–” Jesse swallows the lump in his throat, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” And there’s that little smile again. The one that Jesse’s pretty sure means that Hanzo’s laughing at him. “Now, about my brother’s wedding...”

 

 

 

 

Jesse walks away from the meeting with Hanzo with his head spinning. And feeling like he missed a step on a flight of stairs.

So, he does what he always does when he feels unsteady.

“I’m home!”

“The hell are you doing here?!”

“Aw, c’mon pa, is that how you greet your one and only son?”

“Only when you stop being a little sh–”

“Hey squirt,” Fareeha greets, ruffling his hair as she passes by. “How’d the assignment go?”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend to go bother or something?” Jesse shoots back, running a hand through his hair in a vain effort to get it to lie flat again.

“You’re not getting out of it that easily. You only come ‘round when something’s got you feeling off. So, what is it? You sleep with someone you shouldn’t have again?”

“That was one time!”

“Uh huh, right. Sure. Keep telling yourself that.”

Fareeha takes him by the shoulders and begins guiding him towards the kitchen, “C’mon now. Time for you to spill to Mom and Uncle Jackie. And I want the deets too.”

Usually, when Ana’s over, that means that the kitchen is spotless and perfectly organized. That’s not the case today.

“Whoa, did you two have a fight again?” Jesse asks.

Two flour-covered people straighten up from where they’ve been hunched over the counter.

Ana’s hair has come free from its usual plait, tumbling around her face, and there’s a healthy dusting of icing sugar and flour across her cheeks. Her apron – usually pristine, even when the kitchen’s at its messiest – is stained with chocolate and food dye. But her eye is sparkling as she looks at Jesse and Fareeha.

“Kids are here, Jackie,” she says. “Cake can wait.”

“Hey, if you’re busy, I can–”

“Nonsense! Sit your butt down, the cake can wait.”

Jack emerges from behind the several tier monstrosity that Ana calls a ‘cake’. That they’re working on it at home means that it’s both a rush order and that they’re working overtime. Again. But he smiles when he sees Jesse and sets aside the icing bag that he was holding.

“Something eating you, Jesse?”

“Told ya,” Fareeha mutters, flicking him in the forehead.

“Was it that appointment you had? Can’t remember the name on the file…”

“Shimada,” Ana supplies. “Shimada and… Ziegler. You were meeting with the brother, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, uh, I met with the groom’s brother, I think?”

“And how’d it go?”

“He admires my work,” Jesse blurts. “And he’s hot as fuck.”

“So, what’s the issue? He’s not the groom,” Fareeha says, shrugging. “You’ve been having a dry spell ever since that incident with the–”

“Fareeha,” Ana says.

“Right. Sorry.”

“He likes your work?” Jack asks.

“Yeah, uh, he found my freelance stuff? And he liked it? A lot apparently? Said that was the reason that he hired me in the first place.”

“He’s got a good eye.”

“Oh _now_ you decide to show up,” Jesse mutters. “Some pa you are.”

“Don’t speak to your elders that way,” Gabe says. “We raised you better than that.”

“Maybe if you-”

“ _Gabe_. _Jesse_.”

Gabe holds his hands up in a gesture of placation, then says, “Alright, alright. So, aside from the attractive man, what’s eating at you? Seems like these days you only show up when something’s eating you or we text.”

Dropping his head, Jesse rests his forehead against the cool stone of the counter. Quartz, because Jack didn’t like the high-maintenance of marble. He lets out a heavy sigh.

“ _That_ is my issue. He’s hot. And exactly my type. And I dunno if I can work with him and keep my hands and eyes to myself.”

Ana snorts, “It’s your mouth I would be worried about.”

Jesse groans, “Thanks for that.”

“Jesse.” And Jack’s voice is soft, like it almost always is when he’s having a Feelings Talk with Jesse. “Do you like him?”

“He’s nice,” Jesse mutters, more into the counter than to Jack’s face. “And, like I said, hot as fuck. He’s my type and I _really_ do think that we hit it off. If it weren’t for the fact that our first meeting was almost entirely business and I made an utter fool of myself to boot. But he still hired me. He’s my _client_. And I don’t sleep with the clientele.”

“Well, all you have to do is get through the contract,” Gabe says, matter-of-factly. “Once the contract’s up, you’re free to do whatever you please. That is, if he’s still interested. And, y’know, he’s not a complete dick.”

“Thanks for that.”

“We just want what’s best for you, Jesse,” Gabe says, ruffling his hair. “And you haven’t been this starstruck in _years_. It’s damn fucking cute.”

“Ah, I can’t wait to tell Reinhardt. He’ll be so pleased for you,” Ana says, leaning forward. Then, she points at him, “Don’t let this one get away from you, Jesse McCree. He sounds like quite the catch.”

 

 

 

 

Seeing as how his family is absolutely no help, Jesse flops down onto his bed back at his place and groans. He’s in the same position that he was in earlier; he’s got a serious crush on Hanzo and no idea what he’s supposed to do about it. He can’t exactly act on it. That would be inappropriate. And feels a whole hell of a lot like prostitution. Which isn’t his style.

With a sigh, he rolls over onto his back. At which point, his phone pings.

Grumbling, he digs the damned thing out of his pocket and squints at the too-bright screen.

« _answer ur phone squirt_ »

Not even ten seconds later, his ringtone begins blaring. He answers before it can go on for too long.

“What now, Fareeha?”

“You want in on a secret?”

“Huh?”

“Always so eloquent.”

“Now you sound like Satya.”

“Speaking of Satya… so, I talked to her about your mysterious sexy client. And she was _full_ of information on the topic.”

“Yeah?”

“Y’know that the groom for the wedding you’re photographing is Genji Shimada, right?”

“That name means nothing to me.”

“Olympic fencer. Retired now, though,” Fareeha continues. “But he’s, like, trainer to the stars. Does a lot of work in film and trains Olympic hopefuls. His fiancée’s a big-shot in the medical field – pioneered a bunch of biotech, that sort of thing. But it’s Genji’s brother that _really_ sparked her interest.”

“Knowing Satya, that’s either good or bad.”

“Nah, it’s good.” Fareeha pauses, then continues on, “Y’know that Hanzo’s a famous artist, right? Notoriously reclusive to boot.”

“I – no, I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, he’s, like, a big shot in the art scene. Sells shit for a lot of money, least according to Satya. I’m not big into art and you know that. But Satya’s a big fan and wants an introduction if you can wrangle one.”

“He’s my _client_ , Fareeha. Not my – oh god, you _want_ me to sleep with him!”

“Listen, Jesse, my girlfriend is a simple woman with simple desires. And she _wants_ to meet him. Who am I to deny her that?”

“I’m not sleeping with him!”

“Jesse, I’m serious. You didn’t say a bad word about the guy. You think he’s attractive and he’s definitely interested in _you_ otherwise you wouldn’t be all weak in the knees when you talk about him.”

“Okay, let’s look at this logically: There’s a bunch of reasons why he wouldn’t be interested in me. Romantically, I mean. He’s _just_ my client. And there’s nothing more to it than that.”

“You just keep telling yourself that, Jesse…”

“Look, just cause I got a thing for him, doesn’t mean that it’s reciprocated.”

Which might not be the case. He _thinks_ that Hanzo _might_ have been interested, but that could’ve been his own delusional imagination getting the better of him. It’s not the first time that he’s thought someone’s felt the same way he did. And look how that ended up.

“Oh, we’re using the big words now? Alright, I wasn’t there. But… do you want my honest advice, Jesse?”

“I get the feeling you’re gonna give it to me no matter what I say.”

“Damn straight. Look, all I’m gonna say is: Maybe see where this goes. Keep an open mind. Maybe it’s about time you let someone else do the pursuing for once.”

“This isn’t one of those regency romances, Fareeha.”

She laughs, “That you know that’s what they’re called tells me you read far too many of them. Satya’s looking forward to your guys’ next little book club, so you’d better have read something good recently. But I’m serious about that, Jesse; maybe let _him_ decide whether or not he wants you, rather than just make an assumption yourself.”

“Yeah, cause we know how well my choices turn out…”

“Ouch. Look, we both know I can put my foot in it. I shouldn’t have brought it up today. And I’m genuinely sorry that I did. But I’m just saying, don’t make your mind up just yet; keep an open mind. Maybe this Hanzo Shimada’ll surprise you.”

“He surprised me when he walked in…” Jesse mutters, dragging a hand down his face. “Why am I telling you this?”

“Cause I’m your best friend and kid sister, that’s why,” Fareeha replies, matter-of-factly. “I mean, if you want, I can put you on speaker and Satya can weigh in, cause I filled her in on all the details.”

“Y’mean I’m not on speaker right now?”

“Nope, but I can change that real quick!” There’s a pause, then, too loud, “Satya! Come tell Jesse he’s being an idiot in love!”

“Why would I tell him that?” Satya’s voice is softer than Fareeha’s, though it comes through clearly. He can imagine her leaning into the phone – probably setting aside her latest project. “Hello, Jesse.”

“Hey, Satya.”

“Give me the phone, Fareeha. I’ll talk to Jesse.” There’s the click, tap, and he knows he’s off speaker, “There we go. Now… what seems to be the problem, Jesse?”

“Everyone wants me to sleep with the hot artist.”

“Do _you_ want to?”

“Kind of. Maybe. Yeah.”

Satya laughs, “Then you should.”

“What do you know about him?”

“Mm, not too much. I like his work quite a bit, though it’s sadly out of my reach at the moment. But I doubt that you want me to talk about his work. I’m sure that Fareeha told you that he’s quite reclusive; attends his own shows, but he doesn’t really seek out the spotlight, even though he’s incredibly famous and well-known.”

He sighs, drags a hand through his hair, “No scandals?”

“None that I’m aware of and none that Fareeha can find on Google.”

“Think it’s worth it? Fareeha thinks I should let him do the pursuing.”

Satya laughs, “Yes, I heard that. It would be a change of pace for you, wouldn’t it?”

“I dunno if I like that idea too much…”

“Weren’t you telling me the other week when we met for coffee and book talk that you envied all those ladies in the books we read? Now’s your chance.” She pauses, then adds, “Which reminds me: We need to schedule our next meeting. When works for you?”

He makes a face, “Probably won’t be free till after this gig; it’s kind of short notice. Wedding’s next week.”

“That _is_ short notice. I hope you charged them for it.”

“I explained that. He was fine with it; said that his brother usually wasn’t too good at planning and it figured that he’d have forgotten to hire a photographer.”

“Good, good. So everything’s sorted?”

“Yeah, I got the contract sorted. I get to meet the bride and groom morning of the wedding, then again when they’re back from their honeymoon, discuss what kind of package that they’re looking for.”

“Excellent! Then we have time to gossip about what happens in the inbetween. And about the latest Nora Roberts!”

 

 

 

 

 

Being in the wedding photography business, means that Jesse’s attended a lot of weddings in his life. He’s been around the block more than a couple times. He knows what he’s doing. He’s a professional, as he likes to say. And he’s met more than his fair share of brides and grooms; they’ve all been different, sometimes they’re bridezillas. Or it’s their parents who are the nitpicky ones.

Angela Ziegler, though, greets him with a bright smile and a handshake, “You must be Jesse McCree, Hanzo’s told me all about you.”

Jesse swallows, hard, and tries not to let his nerves show, “Has he now?”

“Only good things,” she promises, with a wink. “Have you seen him yet?”

“Yeah, he showed me in.”

“He’s been very busy. I’ve tried to help, but he keeps insisting that it’s the least he can do for us.” She pauses, glances over his shoulder, and waves her hand, “Genji! Come here and meet Mister McCree!”

Genji Shimada is not at all what Jesse expects, given what he’s seen of his brother. For one, his hair still has the last vestiges of bright lime green dye to it, and he looks very much like he should still be in bed; looking vaguely hungover and squinting in the light. But he brightens up when he spots them, grinning like a cat who caught the canary.

“So! You’re McCree, huh?” He claps Jesse on the shoulder, “I’ve heard all about you. Hanzo can’t seem to shut up about you.”

His mouth’s gone suspiciously dry. “I–”

“Now, now, Genji, don’t go scaring the poor man off. We’ve only just met him.”

Genji shrugs, slinging an arm around Angela’s shoulders and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, “Y’know me, I’m just joking around. But yeah, we’ve heard all about you, McCree.”

It must be a Shimada family trait, to leave Jesse feeling off-balance and like he’s teetering on the edge of a flight of stairs, about to fall face first down them. He swallows, trying to find his Professional Manners again, and not sound like an absolutely idiot.

“Uh, yeah, I guess – I mean, I wish I could say the same…?”

“He didn’t tell you much, did he,” Angela says. She sighs, “I do apologize. If there’s anything that you need to know, please don’t be afraid to ask. Though I’m afraid that when it comes to the logistics, Hanzo has been handling most of it…”

Genji shrugs, “Better him than me.”

“Which reminds me… shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

“Could say the same about you, but you already look perfect.”

Angela giggles, ducks her head, and then clears her throat, cheeks going a little pink, “Ah, well, be that as it may, is there anything I can help you with, Mister McCree?”

“McCree’ll do just fine, ma’am,” Jesse says. “And I just wanted to go over a couple things with you…”

 

 

 

 

 

As far as wedding’s go, this one goes off without a hitch.

Oh sure, there’s more than a fair few goofy moments. Like when Angela shoves an entire plate of cake into Genji’s face in revenge for him mashing the cake into hers. And Jesse catches that on film for them. He catches _a lot_ on film for them.

It makes his heart ache a little bit, when he sees them dance together for the first time as husband and wife. They’re sharing those little smiles that only people in love seem to share, heads pressed together, and they’re less dancing and more gently swaying to the beat. But it’s damn obvious that they’re head-over-heels for each other.

And if Jesse’s more than a little bit jealous, well, that’s for him to know.

He snaps a couple tasteful shots of the reception, the bulk of his work done. He spares a thought for the fact that he hasn’t seen much of Hanzo, but shakes it off. Even though there’s a little twinge inside him at the thought; he’d kinda hoped he’d get to see him before he had to go.

Packing up his gear, he nearly shits himself when someone speaks behind him.

“Leaving so soon? I had hoped to be able to get at least one dance from you.”

Well, honestly, he fumbles his camera and nearly drops it. Which prompts chuckles from behind him and wow, he had not thought the sound could be sexy, but apparently it can be. Who knew? He manages to replace his camera in its case, before turning around to face Hanzo.

“Uh – hi?”

And Hanzo looks good. Even better than when they first met at the tea shop. He’s let his hair down, but that touch of grey at the temples is still visible and, if possible, he looks _even better_ in a full suit. He’s got his arms crossed and he’s leaning against the door, a small smile on his face.

“I didn’t think that you would try and sneak off without saying anything,” he says. “Though, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine,” Jesse says, trying to will his heart to slow and stop hammering against his ribcage. He doesn’t usually startle so easily, but he hadn’t expected that Hanzo would actually come _looking_ for him. “Really. I just didn’t expect that you’d come looking for me.”

Hanzo frowns, just a little, and his brow furrows, “Maybe I misread what happened earlier, but I thought – no matter. Would you like to dance, Jesse? Or do you have somewhere you need to be?”

And there it is. He has a perfectly good out if he wanted to. But fact is, he _really_ doesn’t want to take it. It’s not every day that he gets asked to dance by hot, reclusive, famous artists at their brother’s wedding.

“You sure? I mean, what about what your–”

“You’ve met Genji already,” Hanzo says, rolling his eyes. “He’s the only family here. Our... family refused to attend.”

There’s history there, but Jesse knows better than to pry.

“Yeah, I mean, if you’re sure?”

Hanzo smiles and holds out a hand, “I would not have asked if I wasn’t.”

His hand is warm, just a little callused, when Jesse takes it. And despite the differences in their height, Hanzo takes the lead, tucking Jesse’s hand into the crook of his and gently guiding him back out into the full swing of the reception. And the dancefloor.

The reception hasn’t yet devolved into a full out party. Though, Jesse has to admit that he hasn’t really stuck around many weddings for the reception. He usually only sticks around long enough to get a couple of shots off before it becomes a full-blown party affair. And, well, the brother of the groom doesn’t ask him to dance, either.

It’s a night full of firsts, apparently.

Jesse ends up awkwardly shuffling along. But Hanzo seems to think it’s endearing, if his smile and chuckle is anything to go by.

“Sorry,” Jesse says, eventually. “Never really danced before.”

“Really? Surely someone has asked you before.”

Jesse shrugs, and does his best not to step on Hanzo’s feet, “Well, I don’t usually stick around for receptions. I’m not really a guest, y’know?”

“I hope you don’t mind,” Hanzo says, looking a little embarrassed. “But you are. Technically.”

“Huh?”

“I… may have taken a liberty that I shouldn’t have.”

Jesse stares, and there’s a growing pit inside of his gut.

“Are you–”

“I may have put you down as my plus one. I hope that’s fine?”

He’d like to point out that they barely know each other. That it’s kind of a gross violation of all sorts of rules that Jesse’s laid out for himself and the industry. But that’s kind of thrown out the window, because Hanzo just looks _so damn sincere_ and embarrassed all at the same time.

“Well, I mean.” And Jesse has to stop himself before he sticks his foot in his mouth. _Wonder where Fareeha got it from_. “I don’t mind. I just… don’t usually do this, y’know? Sort of breaking my own rules here.”

“I’ll admit,” Hanzo says. “That I am too. I’m not normally so forward. Or spontaneous, as my brother puts it.”

“Was his hair green at some point?”

“I told him that he couldn’t get married with green hair – no matter what Angela said about the matter.”

Jesse chances a glance, and isn’t surprised at all that the happy couple is nowhere to be seen, “Well, at least they seem happy?”

“They are,” Hanzo nods. “And that’s what matters most.”

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying art by [ee-void](http://ee-void.tumblr.com/) can be found [here](http://ee-void.tumblr.com/post/172390275111/a-family-gathering-a-scene-from-graysonflynns) on their tumblr.
> 
> Written for the [McHanzo Big Bang](http://mcbigbang.tumblr.com/). And because I'm trash and decided that "what we really need is a wedding photographer AU and also a lot of dumb fluff and silly trash" this is the result. We don't talk about how I stared at this for a really long time because I may have lost inspiration and drive not even halfway through and then powered through that. There may be more, I don't know. I like stupid AUs, what can I say?
> 
> As always, you can find me over on [tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com) where I'm nothing but a nerd and loser who has nothing better to do with her life than contemplate further Poor Life Choices. Feel free to poke me there.


End file.
